Can It Be?
by xcostello
Summary: Jack Harkness has just returned to earth after the COE incident . Gwen has rebuilt Torchwood with the help of Rhys. Somethings really odd about the new boy Gwen has hired. Will Jack figure out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

Jack looks out over Cardiff. Everything is the same as he remembers it. The smell of the air coming off of the bay, Millennium Center, and everything else. They even rebuilt the water tower. 

It had been at least 5 years since he's last been here. He hasn't contacted Gwen or anyone else yet. He doesn't want anyone to know he's here yet. Jack looks down at the bay where the tourist information shop is. He wonders if the hub is still there. 

Jack walks up to the door and goes inside. There's a woman sitting there in her late 20's reading a magazine. 

She looks up from her magazine and smiles "How can i help you sir?My names Gracie" 

Jack smiles a bit "I was wondering ii a girl named Gwen Cooper worked here?" 

"How am I supposed to know?" Gracie tilts her head, "Don't think so." she finally decided. 

"You sure? Do you know if she use to work here?" Jack says looking around. The shop hadn't changed much from the last time he was here 

"Nope." she sighed, just what she needed; another weirdo asking questions, "No idea if a Gwen..what was it-?..Cooper ever worked here. Sorry mate, I don't keep records." Gracie shut her magazine with a look to the man asking the questions again. 

"Does anyone else work here that would know?" 

"Umm no." Gracie stated 

"Well thanks for the help anyway" Jack says walking out of the tourist shop. He walks over to a payphone and dials Gwen number. A voice operator repeats over and over that this number is out of service. he heads over to the police station to figure out where Gwen live. He walks up to the front desk and waits for someone to help him 

PC Andy walks by the front desk only to see a man in a long Military styled coat, who seems kinda familiar.."Need any help?" he asks the bloke, seeing as no one behind the desk was paying him any mind. 

"Ya i was wondering if you could help me look for someone" he says totally knowing that this is Andy and not really wanting Andy to recognize him till he talks to Gwen 

"Um, Sure. Spose I could help," he thinks about it for a second, "Missing persons or-What?" 

"No I'm just looking for someone i haven't seen in awhile. i can't get a hold of her and have no idea where she lives. Her names Gwen Cooper" 

"Gwen is it?" He nods, thinking that he probably knew this guy because she did, "I can help you out there then." 

"Thanks." Jack says giving his ever so famous Harkness grin Andy reaches over the desk, grabs a piece of paper and pen, then jots down the information for the guy, "Here you go, What'dya say your name was again-?' he was hoping for an answer, but maybe, and by the looks of this guy Andy really wasn't betting on it, he wouldn't get one. 

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack says not really paying attention to what he's saying. He realizes after it's to late 

Andy's jaw falls, "You?" he takes a small step back, "'Course it'd be you. He who ran away, leaving Gwen crying to me and Rhys for nearly a month? Come back to pick up the pieces have ya? Well Good Luck with that." 

"This is what i was afraid of happening." Jack mutters "Well at least I came back" 

"Yeah well try telling that to Gwen." he nodded once, not sure who he was agreeing with; himself or Jack. 

"So are you going to come with me over to Gwen's house or not?" 

"Oh no mate, you are alone on this one. Tell Gwen to phone me once she's gotten rid of you yeah?" 

"I'll be sure to do that." Jack says with sarcasm in his voice. he grabs the slip of paper and walks out of the police station. He heads over to Gwen's new house and knocks on the door


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen Cooper-Williams walked up to her front door, not expecting who stood behind it. She pulled it open, "Hullo," she said before noticing who it was, "Jack?" 

"Hi Gwen." Jack says smiling hoping she won't be mad at him. 

A little boy comes running to the door "Mummy Who is it?" 

Gwen smiles and looks down at him, "An old friend dear, Jack, I'd like you to meet Ianto Owen Cooper-William. My son," she smiles again as she lays a hand on Ianto's head. 

Jack smiles a bit and holds out his hand to shake Ianto's "It's nice to meet you." "You to sir." Ianto says shaking Jacks hand. Jack looks at Gwen "Gosh he looks like you." he smiles "And you named him Ianto Owen..." 

"Had to really, only felt right.." Gwen smiled once more, a bit sadder this time. 

Jack nods not really wanting to think about Ianto and Owen "So what have you done recently?Was there anything left of the Hub?" 

"Survived, same old same old really." She sighed, "But yeah, there was some left...had to change entry ways after the council snapped up the tourist shop though." 

"Really? wheres the new entrance at? I stopped by the tourist shop and nobody seems to care over there" 

"This may seem a bit odd but we had to move it to a coffee shop on the other side of town, still near the bay of course, but just not as..you know." Gwen shrugged 

"Ianto would have loved that." Jack smiles a bit "So did you hire anyone else for the team?" 

"Well..no, not really. It's a bit hard to hire anyone in, you can't exactly put a 'help wanted' advert in the paper for a secret organization you know." Gwen grinned. 

Jack chuckles "What sort of secret organization would we be then? Can we stop by there for a bit?" 

"Mummy can I come to? I wanna play with Myfanway" Ianto says looking up at Gwen with big puppy dog eyes 

Gwen looks from Ianto to Jack, "Should we let him?" she asks. 

"Sure. I don't mind." Jack smiles picking up Ianto "Well Gwen you can lead the way since i have no idea where the coffee shop is" 

"Alright. Just give me a minute. I have to tell Rhys I'm leaving" Gwen says walking back into the house. She comes back out a few minutes later. "OK time to go. The coffee shop is only 2 blocks away. we can walk there" 

Jack nods and hands Ianto over to Gwen. 

A few minutes later they make it there. At the counter of the coffee shop there's a man there in his late 20' with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tight red shirt and a pair of black jeans "Hello Gwen. Want a coffee?" He says smiling 

"No thank you love. Jack I want you to meet Ifan. Ifan works up front in the coffee shop as a cover. And Ifan this is Captain Jack Harkness, he use to work at Torchwood a couple years ago" 

Ifan smiles "Can i get you anything Captain?"


	3. Chapter 3

'There's something very familiar about him' Jack thinks as he stares at Ifan 

Ifan starts to blush a bit under Jacks gaze "Umm sir would you like a coffee?" 

Jack shakes his head a bit and snaps out of it "ahhh. no thanks. Sorry you just remind me of someone." 

Ifan smiles and starts to wipe down the counters. "Don't worry Gwen did the exact same thing the first time she saw me." 

Ianto looks up at Gwen "Mummy can I have a hot chocolate?" He says giving Gwen the puppy dog look with his big brown eyes. 

Gwen smiles "Of course hunny. Tell Ifan what you want." She says putting him up on one of the stools 

"Can i have a hot chocolate with extra whip cream and sprinkles? please and thank you" Ianto says smiling 

"Sure. one hot chocolate with whip cream and sprinkles coming right up" Ifan goes and makes the hot chocolate and a few moments later he passes one to Ianto "Here you go Ian." 

"Thank you" he says jumping down off the stool and grabbing his hot chocolate 

"We'll be back up here soon." Gwen says leading jack and Ianto to the back room where the entrance to the hub is "You know the invisible lift still works" 

"You don't say? well I'll have to check it out later." As they enter the hub Jack looks around "Wow your right Gwen it looks exactly the same." 

"Best part is nothing happened to Ianto's archives. if anything did happen he would be furious" Gwen smiles a bit. She looks over at Ianto "Ian be careful with Myfanway and don't give her any hot chocolate. Remember what happened last time?" 

"Mummy I didn't do it. She drank it when i wasn't looking!" Ianto says climbing up to myfanwy's nest. He cuddles up next to her and strokes her head 

Gwen smiles and looks over at Jack "Oh i have something to show you. Follow me." she leads jack up a small case of stairs and into his old office. "Lots of stuff was destroyed. we were able to save some of it. we need all new computers chairs desk and tables. in the mess we found this." Gwen says going into one of the desk drawers and pulling out an old box. "It belongs to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen gently places the box on the desk as jack takes a seat in the chair. 

Jack carefully lifts the lid. he stares down at the contents of the box. he looks away from the box as he feels a strong wave of pain wash over him. He thought he could do it. He thought that he got over it. But it looks like he didn't.

Gwen sees the pain in Jacks eyes. "Jack are you OK?" she asks wishing she could do something

He looks up at her and flashes a fake grin "Ya Just thinking of something" His Grin fades and he sighs. he rests his head in his hand and looks down at the box. "I thought i could do it but i can't" 

"What do you mean?"

"I thought i could come back here, to earth and get on with my job. Stop being upset about Ianto, Stephen , Owen, and Tosh. But i don't think i can." Jack sighs keeping back his tears and trying to show no emotion at all in front of Gwen 

"Of course you can Jack. You've done it before in the past." 

"Your right that was the past Gwen. Before i meet Ianto. Ianto was special to me. You don't understand that." Jack says getting up from his seat and walks towards the door.

"Jack where are you going?" Gwen calls after him

Jack walks back over to Gwen and grabs something out of the box"For a walk." 

Ianto comes running up into the office "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Can i ride Myfanway?" 

Jack walks past him as he traces his fingers over the antique stopwatch with Ianto's name engraved on it


	5. Chapter 5

Jack goes up into the coffee shop and takes a seat at the bar. He sits there looking at the stopwatch, not realizing Ifan is standing at the counter

"Sir can I get you anything?" Ifan says looking at the watch in Jacks hand 

"Do you think you can make me an industrial strength coffee?" Jack says looking up at Ifan

Ifan grins "One industrial strength coming right up." He turns back to the coffee machine and starts to make jack his coffee. Once its finished he places it in front of jack. "Can I ask you where you got that stopwatch?"

Jack smiles a bit and hands Ifan the stopwatch "It belonged to a very god friend of mine." Jack takes a sip of his coffee "Wow this is Great. I haven't had coffee like this since..." Jack stops and thinks for a minute "Well since a long time ago."

Ifan nods. "This stop watch looks familiar. i just cant think of where i seen it before" He flips the watch over and read the inscription "I'm guessing your friends name is Ianto Jones then?"

"Ya that's his name. Very,Very good friend of mine. He was loyal and made excellent coffee." Jack smiles

"Y'know that Ifan is another form of Ianto" Ifan says taking Jacks empty cup and putting it in the sink.

"I actually forgot. He told me that once."


	6. Chapter 6

Ifan walks back over to the counter and leans against it "I normally don't do this but maybe we could go out sometime?"

Jack looks at Ifan "Normally I'm the one to ask someone out, but sure I'd love to" Jack says grinning

Ifan jots down his number on a napkin and passes it to jack "Call me when you want. i have to go back to work. Coffees not going to make itself" Ifan winks and walks over to another customer

Jack had been thinking about Ifan all day. He seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'this is to weird' jack mutters looking at the address of the apartment. Before Ianto had died this was exactly where he lived. Jack shakes the thoughts of Ianto away and gets out of the car and buzzes for Ifan. Jack stands there waiting for Ifan to buzz him in. Ifan gave jack specific instructions to be there by 8:00 and he had to let Ifan drive. He buzzes again. And waits for a while

Jack considers just going home. He turns his back and takes one step when he hear the buzzer go.

"Jack? Is that you?"

Jack presses the button so he can talk to Ifan "Ya it's me. What's taking you so long?"

"Oh sorry, I just phoning a friend. Come in"The door buzzes and clicks open

Jack opens the door and walks inside up to the third floor 'why didn't i just use Ianto's key?" Jack wonders to himself. he knocks on the door and waits for Ifan to get it

The door swings open and jack is greeted by Ifan, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and a big smile.  
>"Hi Jack!"<p>

Jack wanders in and looks around. The place hadn't changed a bit.

"Make yourself at home. I just have to finish off drying my hair." Ifan goes off to the bathroom and starts to blow dry his hair

Jack smiles and wanders aimlessly into the kitchen.  
>Sitting on the counter is the coffee maker. His coffee maker. The Coffee maker that Ianto had made so many espressos and cappuccinos and god knows what after spending the night with Jack. He couldn't help but feel a little sad looking at it.<br>His thoughts were interrupted by Ifan standing behind him

"Ready to go then?"

"...Yeah, Sure"

Ifan notices jack looking at the coffee maker "The bloke that lived here before must of left it. still worked so i kept it." Ifan shrugs a bit "Anyways I got a little surprise for us. I know this guy Who... well you'll see when we get there. do you want to take my car or yours?"

Jack sighs a bit"Yours is fine"  
>'That's bloke... Should i tell him.' jack thinks to himself<p>

Ifan smiles "I'm sure your going to like this. You seem like the guy that would." Ifan walks with Jack out to the car. It's the exact same model and color as Ianto's car

They both get in the car and drive off  
>Jack smiles. New Car smell. Obviously artificial due to the air freshener hanging form the mirror. But it was nice.<p>

"Okay. Pile out, troops. We're here" Ifan looked at Jack and smiled

"And where exactly is here?" Jack says getting out of the car and looking up at the office building they parked in front of

"Here" replied Ifan "is somewhere very special...Trust me" Ifan smiled and grabbed jack by the hand, dragging him towards the door

Jack smiles and holds Ifan hand 'Office buildings, Ianto said he do it anywhere except there.' he frowns as he thinks to himself

Ifan walks up to a desk and hugs a man behind it. Then whispers something in his ear.

The man turns and smiles at Jack."You must be Jack!"

Jack grins his ever so famous grin and looks at the man "The one and only and Who might you be?"

The man turned to Ifan and laughed. "I wouldn't let him near the coffee girls. We'll get harassment for it." He laughed again and turned to Jack."I'm Steven"

"Nice to meet you Steven. You already know my name." Jack smiles and shakes Stevens hand

Ifan smiles at Jack "Don't get too acquainted. You're here with me remember?"He takes Jack's hand and leads him to the elevator

"How do you know i like offices?" Jack says stepping into the elevator with Ifan

Ifan frowns a bit and shrugs his shoulders."Just a hunch i guess" he replies "Top floor" He smiles and winks at Jack as the elevator stops

Jack grins "I wonder what else you have in store for us tonight." he says stepping out of the elevator. Jack is surprised to find the entire floor is empty. No people. No noise. Just desks. He looks over and there is a space in the middle of the floor with nothing in it. "Whats that for then?" Jack smiles

"You'll have to wait and see. now close your eyes until i say so" Ifan says.

Jack closes his eyes and waits for Ifan to finish whatever he's doing.

When jack opens his eyes Ifan is standing in the middle of the space. He presses a button on a remote and soft music begins to drift through the floor "I dunno why... I thought you might like this one..." He smiles

Jack smiles a bit as he listens to the song. It was his and Ianto's song. the song where Ianto bravely (and looking very hot) asked Jack to Dance with him at Gwen's wedding.

"Well do you like it?" Ifan says placing the remote on the desk

"I Love it." Jack says walking over to Ifan and placing his hands on Ifan's hips and gently swaying to the music


	7. Chapter 7

Jack sits on one of the stools and smiles as he watches Ifan making orders for the other customers in the coffee shop. it takes awhile for Ifan to notice Jack because of how busy he is.

Ifan finishes up with the customers and walks over to jack and leans up against the counter "What can i get you sir?" Ifan winks and smiles

Jack grins "How about the usual?"

"Sure coming right up." Ifan says making the coffee. he finishes and walks back over to Jack. "Jack i was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Ifan says passing jack his coffee

"Thanks. Where are you going?" Jack says taking a sip from his industrial strength coffee.  
>Ifan takes a seat next to jack "A friends wedding. he said I'm aloud to bring one person, so do you want to come?"<p>

Jack takes another sip "Sure why not?" Jack says showing off his famous grin

Ifan pulls jack into a kiss. "Thanks jack, its this Saturday. you can stop by my house and we'll drive over"

"Alright, what time?"

""We have to leave around 1 pm"

"OK I'll see you then." Jack says giving Ifan a longer and passionate kiss - Ifan picks up the phone and dials jacks number. He finishes tieing his tie and waits for jack to pick up Jack picks up the phone "Captain Jack Harkness" "Jack its Ifan, You can come over now. if we don't leave soon were going to be late" "Can do. Ill be right there" Jack hangs up and leaves for Ifan's flat

Ifan goes back into the bathroom and fixes his hair that he just got cut.

He hears the door knock and goes to answer it. He swings the door open and Jack is standing there.

Jack smiles and then his face falls. He stands there just staring at Ifan. Ifan had cut his hair, short like Ianto's. Also he was wearing the 'Cute suit' that was also Ianto's

"Ifan... What are you... I... You're." He stutter. Finding it hard to make sentences. "You cut your hair..."

Ifan grins "Do you like it? Got it cut for the wedding. I might actually leave it like this"

"Its... I think its.." Jack thinks for a moment "Wonderful." He replies smiling

Ifan pulls jack into a Kiss. "Come on we better go before were late." Ifan runs down the stairs, grabbing jacks hand and pulling him after him. "I'll drive!" Ifan says

Jack chuckles and goes with Ifan out to the car. He climbs into the passengers seat. "That's what i forgot! I forgot to get a gift."

Ifan looks over at him "Don't worry. kind off figured you might of, so i signed both our names on the card." He says taking a card with money out of his pocket

Ifan had fallen asleep in the passengers seat on the long ride home. It had been a fun day. The wedding was lovely. The bride and groom were nice (and good looking, jack had noted) all in all it was a wonderful day.

Jack pulls up outside of Ifans house and carefully get him out of the car. Since the elevator was under repair Jack had to carry him up the stairs and into Ifans apartment. Jack places him down on the bed and gets Ifan out of his suit and into a pair of pajamas.

Jack hangs up the suit and walks back over to the side of the bed. He looks down at him and smiles. Jack gently kisses Ifan and walks towards the door.

Before closing it he looks back at him and whispers "Good night Ianto"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack layed there in his camp bed. He didn't arrive back to the hub until a little after one. Everything seemed perfect, but it was also very wrong.

First it was the date. That night was perfect. He arrived over at Ifans house, they left to the office, danced, had dinner, and they made out for a bit. Jack didn't want to try anything else with Ifan yet. There was something there that reminded him of Ianto. There was Ianto's coffee machine on the counter. Also there was the place where they had the date. The office. Jack never told anyone except Ianto that he loved the thrill of office romance and of course all the othe things that went on with it. The cheating and the flirting.

Second was the wedding. Ifan had found the exact same suit as Iantos and had the exact same haircut as Ianto. Hell he could of been Iantos twin. Also the thing with the card. Ianto was the only one that would think ahead and add his name to it.

The more Jack thinks about this, the more he realises that all of this can't be a coincidence. He's convinced that Ifan has to be Ianto.

But now the question for Jack is "How Could Ianto Jones, only 28, with no contact with the doctor or rift manipulator come back to life?"


	9. Chapter 9

Jack wakes up early the next morning and goes down to the main part of the hub. he turns on the computer at Ianto's old workstation and starts to find everything he can about Ifan Jones. After a few hours Jack waits for Gwen to come in. 

"Jack. Can i ask you a question... about Ifan?" Gwen ask as she comes through the door 

Jack turns around to look at her "Sure Gwen. I think i know what you want to ask" 

"Well, we were having a chat this morning and he was talking about this "great guy" he was out with. And we all know you're infamous for dating your co-workers, I was wondering, are you two... Y'know..." 

Jack chuckles a bit "So not what i thought you were going to ask." Jack smiles a bit "I guess we are going out as boyfriends." Jack shrugs "Come here for a minute" 

"Sure jack." she says, walking over to him "What do ya need?" 

Jack looks at the screen and covers Ifans name. "I want you to read that information and tell me who this person is." 

"Okay... Well. Jack, That's Ianto. Why did you pull up his file?" 

"It's not Ianto's it's Ifans." Jack says scrolling the page up to show the name 

"Really... Are you sure. It cant be" she says, gawping at the screen "Are you really sure?" 

"I'm sure Gwen. Look at this." Jack says turning to the other screen and pulling up Ianto's file "They have the same birth date, hair color eye color and the same birthplace." 

"Well... It has to be a coincidence." she looks at jack "No. Jack, No, I know what you're thinking but... just... don't" 

"Gwen he has to be Ianto there's to many coincidences" 

"But... Hes dead, Jack. You cant just... its impossible" 

"Nothings impossible Gwen you know that from working here" 

"But..." she sighed "what do we do?" 

"The only thing we can do at the moment is get a DNA sample from him and see if it matches Ianto's." Jack says getting up out of the chair 

"and how do you suppose we do that, Jack?" she raised an eyebrow 

"Watch and learn." Jack says grinning and he runs off to the coffee shop. When he gets there he smiles at Ifan and pulls him into a Kiss. Jack pulls away and smiles at him 

"Woah... What was that for then" Ifan asks, smiling back. 

"Oh nothing." Jack says grinning "We need you to come down to the hub for a minute. Routine check up and all that. Me and Gwen already got ours done" 

"um...okay. sure" 

They all walk back down to the hub 

Jack walks into the autopsy bay with Ifan. "All you have to do is sit up there and we'll take a blood sample and a body scan" 

"Okay... um... Jack? What is this for. I'm just the coffee-boy y'know." 

"Just to make sure everything's OK. its mandatory." 

"Okay" he smiled weakly as the needle connected with his arm 

Jack smiles a bit to reassure him. "This won't take long. Just sit still" Jack says as he starts up the scan 

Gwen walks over to Ifan and smiles. "So Ifan. Jack tells me you two were out on the town." 

Ifan looks at Jack then at Gwen. "Yep... Um. I asked him out." 

"Oh that's nice." she smiles again. 

Ifan is a little angry that she is talking to him like hes a child but smiles back anyway. remembering shes his friend. 

Jack chuckles a bit as he watches Ifan "We also went to his friends wedding. Luckily we didn't have to wedding faeries this time" 

"Oh, that's good, You know how much Ianto hated that. But still. That's Torchwood." she chuckled 

The machine beeps to let them know the scans done. "Well that's all we need for right now. We'll tell

you the results later" 

"Okay. Ill go back to the shop now. people need their morning coffee." he jumped off the autopsy table and rolls down his sleeve. 

Jack smiles "I'll see you later." Jack says pulling Ifan into a Kiss 

Ifan walks over to the door and looks at Jack with a look Jack couldn't quite read, and then disappears from view 

Jack takes the blood sample containing Ifans DNA and hooks it up to the computer to see if it matches Ianto's 

Gwen walks up behind him, her voice laced with anticipation. "Well?" she asks


	10. Ending A

Jack looks at the screen and re-reads it. "It's not him." he sighs in disappointment "I thought for sure it was. I wish it was him but it's not. they had so many things in common. basically everything in common except names." 

"Jack I'm so sorry about this. I knew you would have loved to have Ianto back. But there was no way he could survive the poisonous gas that the 456 released." Gwen says placing a hand on Jacks shoulder 

"For a minute I actually thought it was him. When he was sleeping I called him Ianto without realizing that I did it. I thought he could replace Ianto but he can't" jack says getting up and walking to his office. 

Ifan had heard everything Jack had said. He was waiting by the entrance to the coffee shop. With tears in his eyes he walks back up the stairs and goes back to work.

-

About an hour later a phone rings up in the coffee shop. Ifan answers the phone and its Jack telling him to go to his office. Ifan hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath "It's now or never." he mumbles to himself. He walks down the passage ways into the hub and up to Jacks office and knocks on the door. 

"Come in Jack calls from the other side. When Ifan walks in Jack smiles a bit "We have to talk." 

"Then I'll go first." Ifan says taking a deep breath "I heard you talking to Gwen about Ianto. I'm sorry Jack. I know you love him so much, more than me, but I can't replace him. So that's why I'm breaking up with you and leaving the coffee shop. If we continue to go out it will only remind you of Ianto and all the things you could be doing with him. You'll never see me, you'll only see him in me. I wish we could stay together but it's the best for both of us if I just leave. I'm sorry." Ifan says walking back towards the door. 

Jack jumps from his chair and grabs Ifan "You can't do this to me!" 

Ifan smiles and pulls Jack into a kiss "I really am sorry Jack, but you'll move on and find someone new. I promise you that." 

Jack has tears in his eyes "Please don't leave." 

"I have to." Ifan says giving Jack one last kiss "Good bye Captain Jack Harkness. I'm sure we'll meet again someday." 

With that Jack stands in the door frame of his office and watches Ifan use the invisible lift to get out of the hub. 

That was the last day Jack and Gwen had seen or heard from him.


	11. Ending B

Jack stares at the screen in utter amazement "It is Gwen! Ifans Ianto!" Jack says grinning 

"What? No, It cant be" she says walking over to the screen. "...Its him, Its really him! Bloody hell jack!" 

"The... the gas. he was dead... he was _defiantly_ dead! an-and why cant he remember? ... Jack, what do we do? Just ask him 'hey sorry to bother you but you appear to be our dead mate'?" 

Jack runs his hand through his hair. "We have to tell him Gwen. We have to see if he remembers anything at all. After I left did they tell you anything else about the victims?" 

"...Do you have those anti-retcon pills?"she asks "remember when he was a woman you gave him one and _eventually_ he remembered 

"I do. I'll be right ." Jack says running up to his office. a few minutes later he comes back down with a small pill bottle. "I called him. he's coming down in a minute" 

"just don't be too harsh Jack. Poor thing doesn't know whats going on. and we all know how you get when you're excited" she laughs "Bloody hell... Ianto. after all this time. We get to see him again..." she smiles a bit. 

"I just can't believe its him though. I finally have him back." Jack grins A few minutes later Ifan comes walking down the stairs and into the hub where jack and Gwen are. "What's up Jack?" 

"Ifan, Can you come here a second?" Ifan walks over to jack. "You should sit down for this. Well, we got back the results of the test you took, and we found out something... well, interesting." 

Ifan sits down and panics a bit, worrying that its something bad "What? whats wrong with me?" 

"Well we were looking at you're blood samples and we discovered something strange..." jack paused"You're DNA is exactly the same as Ianto's, and as you know that's impossible... and... well. We have a theory. Here." He says giving the pill to Ifan "It'll tell us whats going on." 

"There has to be some mistake. There's no way I'm Ianto. It's impossible." Ifan says staring up at jack  
>"... Well Ifan. I like impossible." <p>

Ifan sighs and takes the pill without any water 

It tastes pleasantly fruity. It tastes familiar. Hes sure hes tasted that before. 

"Anything yet?" Jack says watching him 

"I dunno... I can see something... Its... Us." Ifan frowns a bit and looks at Gwen "You're there too.

And two other people... What did you just give me Jack?" 

"Anti-Retcon. that's the best name we came up with. its the exact opposite of retcon. it allows you to remember things you've forgotten 

"Jack. There's a woman. Shes Japanese And a bloke." He smiles" and I'm wearing that suit i wore to the wedding." 

Jack smiles "The cute suit." He chuckles"what else do you remember?" 

"We're playing basketball. And The Bloke is winning. I think Gwen and The Woman are on his team."

He laughs " And he fell... Hes a Medic. Hes got one of those coats. We win. You're kissing me." Ifan

smiles, but suddenly his face falls "New memory. Its cold, I'm alone. I can hear voices... so much pain. smells of... grass." 

"I wish you didn't have to remember this part." Jack says stroking Ifans hair 

"Jack, I can hear them. They're laughing. And more voices." he turns to Gwen again "You. and... i can see. They're all there. The Woman and The Bloke. He's angry. They got me. I can't move. Jack. What happened to me? I don't want to remember this. Jack!" 

Jack holds onto him "I know you don't but you have to yan. I'm here for you" 

"Lisa" He lifts his head suddenly. "Lisa. Jack i remember Lisa. We're shopping and...at work. Torchwood... only its not."

"Jack. He cant remember that. He _cant_" Gwen was really worried.

"I cant stop it." Jack turns to her and then back to Ianto, clinging to him in comfort. Suddenly Ianto looks up at Jack. "...you killed her..." 

"I had to Ianto, She was going to kill you, Owen, Tosh,Gwen and everyone else." Jack holds him in his arms "I had to" 

"Okay, Its me... and Jack. Were in the Hub and uhh..." his face fills with red "we're umm... the Stopwatch broke" he frowns and then laughs 

Jack chuckles and holds Santos closer to him "Right after that i went out and bought you a new one" 

Ianto suddenly notices Gwen's horrified face. "I remember Toshiko, The Woman. And Owen... Twat. I

remember them Jack." Gwen's look of horror turns to joy as she flings her self onto the young Welshman, clinging on for life, "You're back" she laughs happily into his neck "Yes, yes i am." 

Jack holds onto Ianto tighter with tears in his eyes "Ianto I missed you so much." 

Ianto laughs happily. but is suddenly gripped by another memory "Its dark again... I'm on the floor. Jack. I... I said 'i love you' an-and I cant get out." 

"Ianto don't think about it. please don't think about. I'm here right now and that's all that matters" Jack says not wanting him to think about the darkness 

"I cant remember anything after that..." he smiles at Jack though his eyes are filled with tears. "Jack..." Ianto burst into tears. Jack holds him. Gwen leaves, Phoning Rhys on her way out. 

Jack holds him in his arms "Shh. everything's going to be OK now. your hear with me right now and that's all that matters:" 

"Jack...When we were on the floor. Before the darkness, I said 'i love you'... i cant remember what you said..." 

Jack runs a hand through his hair "I didn't say anything." he sighs a bit 

Ianto pulls away a little "You don't..." 

"If i said that, I would have felt like you were leaving me Ianto. But I do lo...Trust me Ianto i do." 

Ianto sniffs through his sobs and whispers "I Love You, Jack... I always have." 

Jack holds Ianto close to him, not wanting to let go "I-I Lov..." Jack sighs a bit now with tears running down his face "I love you Ianto Jones" 

Ianto pulls closer to Jack breathes heavily. "Jack... How did I... I mean... I was dead... That tends to be permanent..." 

"I don't know Ianto. Do you remember coming back at all?" Jack says stroking Ianto's hair 

"Sort of" Ianto sighs "Its kinda like a dream... i remember being in the room with you, then nothing until... wait I remember something. I woke up and i couldn't remember anything from the night before and... and i sort of walked around the bay for a while. I wasn't in these clothes... and i just... i remember everything, i had a life. i remembered a family that didn't even exist... and forgot my real one" he sighs sadly. 

"Well your back now Ianto. We can find your family and tell them your alive. Even though they might not believe it because its been 5 years, but everything will be OK now" Jack says holding Ianto close to him 

"I cant believe i missed my niece and nephew all that time. I couldn't even remember then, Jack... What should I tell them...about how i came back?" 

"Well tell them that you were always alive but that day someone poisoned you and you had amnesia. That basically is the truth" 

"Okay... but you know its more complicated than that, right? Or is this a some-things-better-left-unknown thing?" Ianto sighed 

"I think its Some-things-better-left-alone. But if you want I can research what happened after the 456 left" 

"Its okay Jack. I'm here now... I think I should go see Rhi now."  
>Jack nods "Do you want me to come with you?" <p>

"Yeh. Rhi gets mad easily and I don't think I could face her alone." he chuckled wiping a tear from his eye. 

Jack smiles and helps Ianto up "Everything will be OK now. I'm here for you"


End file.
